


Honor Amongst Thieves

by beltsquid



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltsquid/pseuds/beltsquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your good friend Paul has a plan! ... But Leila is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Amongst Thieves




End file.
